t3extensionsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Extensions
Write the first paragraph of your article here. ;asto.t 04-Jan-2009 :Adds an integer property to each non-class object, and sets it to a value giving the "absolute" order of the object definition in the program source. Version 2.0, written by Kevin Forchione. ;autosave.zip 23-Nov-2008 :An extension that allows the player to restore the game to an earlier state determined by the game itself, like "undo", except that the story is brought back to a specific point rather than one turn backwards. Version November 23, 2008, by Michel Nizette. ;combine.zip 06-Jun-2007 :An extension that combines consecutive action reports. Version 4, by Krister Fundin. ;compass.zip 24-Nov-2006 :A module to make a banner displaying a compass, version 3, by Steve Breslin and Krister Fundin. ;ConSpace.zip 08-Jul-2007 :An extension to enhance modelling of spatial relations and to allow several rooms to act as one large subdivided location. Version 2.1, by Eric Eve and Steve Breslin. ;contaction.zip 28-Jan-2005 :ContAction, a library extension that provides an abstract mechanism for implementing continuous actions. Version 2.6, by Kevin Forchione. ;ContWithLid.t 19-Sep-2004 :A module that adds containers that can be closed by a specific object, such as a separate lid. Version 1, by Steve Breslin. ;cquotes.t 02-Feb-2004 :A module that converts single straight quotes (') to curly ones (‘). Will either change just the ones which appear in standard English contractions such as "won't," or will change every single quote it finds that is preceeded by a letter or punctuation. Version 0.2, by Stephen Granade. ;csc.zip 29-Dec-2004 :The TADS 3 Complex Sense Connector library, an extension to provide a more versatile approach to sense connectors. Version 1.2, by M.D. Dollahite and Steve Breslin. ;diff.t 17-Oct-2006 :A small library extension that allows you to perform an operation or action silently and without consequences, just to observe the potential results upon the state of the game. Version 1.0, by Kevin Forchione. ;Dstrucs.zip 04-Aug-2008 :A module that implements a number of low-level data structures: nodes, single- and double-linked lists, circular single- and double-linked lists, stacks, and queues. Version 2.0.1, by Kevin Forchione. ;DupDobj.t 18-Jul-2004 :An extension to allow author control over the handling of duplicate direct objects in the same command (e.g. EXAMINE LEAVES, TWIGS AND BRANCHES). Version 1.2, by Eric Eve. ;flags.zip 02-May-2005 :A module that supports bit flags and bitwise operators that are larger than those supported by the internal 32-bit infrastructure of TADS 3. Version 2.0, by Kevin Forchione. ;hypoTester.zip 14-Nov-2006 :An extension that allows the game to forsee whether an action will pass the canonical verify and check routines. Version 4, by Steve Breslin and Krister Fundin. ;imm.t 04-Feb-2009 :An implementation of an "inherited" multi-method mechanism for TADS 3 multi-methods, by Kevin Forchione. ;kfDebug.t 27-Jan-2010 :A debugging suite, including an in-game expression evaluator. Version 1, by Krister Fundin. ;listControl.t 12-Jul-2009 :An extension to allow short pieces of variable text. Version 0.2, by Eric Eve. ;londoncabs.zip 11-Jan-2005 :London Cabs, a module to simulate the cabbie system used by Infocom's Sherlock: The Riddle of the Crown Jewels. Version 1.0.2, by Kevin Forchione. ;LookDir.zip 16-Oct-2005 :A module that implements >LOOK direction commands (e.g. "LOOK NORTH"). Version 4, by Eric Eve. ;match.zip 10-Oct-2006 :An extension that provides complex object matching techniques and reduces the need for object loops. Version 3, by Krister Fundin. ;megatads.zip 28-Apr-2007 :A collection of extensions and patches for the standard TADS 3 library. Version 1, by Krister Fundin. ;memory.t 19-Sep-2004 :A module that records Actor memory of object locations, and provides an >OBJECTS verb that players can use to refresh their memory as to the PC's memory of object locations. Version 1, by Steve Breslin. ;msg_custom.zip 18-Nov-2007 :An extension that allows authors to customize the standard TADS 3 messages, changing them with regard to smart/curly quotes, contractions, formal versus casual language, etc. Version 2, by Greg Boettcher. ;MultiMorphic.zip 15-May-2003 :An implementation of a class which allows an author to simulate changing an object's superclass dynamically at runtime. Version 1.0, by Kevin Forchione. ;ncDebugActions.t 10-Jul-2004 :Debugging verbs for testing a game. The verbs are modelled after those in the TADS 2 module wizard.t. Version 1.1, by Nikos Chantziaras. ;nobreak.h 29-Sep-2004 :An extension to allow switch statements to be written without having to include explicit breaks between cases, by Brendan Barnwell. ;OccludingConnector.t 19-Sep-2004 :A module that enables a sense connector to disallow an object to be sensed through it. Version 1, by Steve Breslin. ;optimizations.zip 19-Sep-2004 :Two proof-of-concept tests for optimizing some computation-heavy code in the standard adv3 library. Version 1, by Steve Breslin. ;Pathfinders.zip 29-Dec-2004 :A collection of the following pathfinding algorithms, for searching any kind of graph or tree: breadth-first, double-breadth (bi-directional), Floyd, Dijkstra and A*. Written by Steve Breslin. ;proteus.zip 13-Nov-2004 :A collection of inter-related modules that provide information on TADS 3 metadata, as well as implementing some object-oriented design patterns. Version 1.1.5, by Kevin Forchione. ;qtalk.zip 29-Oct-2007 :A library for Photopia style menu-based conversations, allowing for submenus, and looping and repeating conversations. Version 2, by Greg Boettcher. ;relation.zip 11-Oct-2006 :A library that adds relations to TADS 3. It allows you to define arbitrary relations between objects and search through those relations. Version 3.0, by Kevin Forchione. ;rextok.zip 23-Apr-2005 :A library that extends regular expression searches from strings to token lists and vectors. Version 2.0, by Kevin Forchione. ;rulebooks.zip 05-Feb-2008 :A library extension that refactors the definitions of rules and rulebooks making it easier to work with these datatypes. Version 1.1, by Kevin Forchione. ;SayQuery.zip 08-Jul-2007 :An extension implementing SayTopic and QueryTopic and allowing suggested topics to be selected by number or by clicking on hyperlinks. Version 1.0, by Eric Eve. ;scenes.t 12-Jul-2009 :An extension that provides a means of defining and manipulating scenes in a way similar to the scenes mechanism available in Inform 7. Version 1.0, by Eric Eve. ;SpellingCorrector.t 22-Mar-2006 :A context-sensitive typo and spelling corrector. Version 1.1, by Steve Breslin in collaboration with Andreas Sewe. ;splitgame.zip 07-Mar-2005 :A library to implement two-column, two-player games. Included are the library module and a sample game. Version 0.9, by Chris Odhner. ;SunTracker.t 03-Aug-2003 :A module to provide tracking of the sun, using the TimeSys module. Written by Zachary Hutchinson. ;T3checks.t 06-Jan-2003 :A module which keeps track of what capabilities a given interpreter has, such as the ability to display images. Version 1.0, by Stephen Granade. ;t3knowledge.t 22-Sep-2004 :A module to make knowledge tracking more intuitive by adding extra support for NPC knowledge. Version 1.1, by Steve Breslin. ;t3RAP.zip 19-Sep-2004 :The TADS 3 Reactive Agent Planner, which automates complex NPC behavior. Original TADS 2 module by Nate Cull. Updated TADS 3 version 1.2 by Steve Breslin. ;TCommand.zip 08-Jul-2007 :TCommand version 3, by Eric Eve. An extension of the CommandTopic class (For example, to allow matches on the direct or indirect object of the command as well as the command action). ;timepasses.t 04-Jul-2003 :A library to replace the default "Time passess..." message, by Soren Lovborg. ;timesys.zip 22-Oct-2005 :A time-oriented library for TADS 3, providing support for input and output of times and dates. Version 3.0.3, by Kevin Forchione. ;tips.zip 13-Nov-2006 :An extension for displaying tips directed at inexperienced players. Version 1, by Krister Fundin. ;toksync.zip 13-Nov-2004 :A library that allows a new token to be added to the command tokenizer. Version 1.1, by Kevin Forchione. ;tsp.zip 11-Oct-2005 :TSP version 1.0.2, a TADS 3 Services Pack library extension. A collection of mechanisms supporting a wide variety of extended services for the TADS 3 language, by Kevin Forchione. ;xactor.zip 14-Oct-2006 :A library to help write adult-themed games. Version 1.05, by Choices. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.